College Life
by Divergentlover2014
Summary: This is my 2nd fanfic. Christina has had a hard life and wants to go to college and start fresh. But when she meets the guy of her dreams everything changes. If you guys like the story please review and leave comments to help me make the story better. Oh and Booboo Stewart is playing Uriah.


**CHRISTINA'S POV **

"Christina hurry up if your not ready in the next 5 minutes I'm leaving without you!" My oldest sister Char yelled. I scowled.

The sun was crept into my room meaning the sun is rising over the horizon. It's almost 7 o'clock in the morning. I was packing my the last box of photos. I can't believe I'm going to college. Well let me introduce myself. My name is Christina Marie Polk. I was born on December 22. I have three siblings. My oldest brother Kevin. Is the most honest guy around and he plays basketball. My oldest sister Char. Fun fact her real name is Care. But ever since she knew how to spell it she's always hated it. So every year my mom always had to tell her teachers to call her Char. Then I have my youngest sister Rosie or Rose for short.

Anyways let me tell you a little about my life. My dad died in 9/11. He was a firefighter.

My mom and dad fell in love. My mom was a doctor and when my dad got into a accident at work and was the doctor that helped and the rest is history. But my mom hasn't been the same since his death. He was running to help people out when the first plane crashed and you know the rest I was just 2 yrs old so I never really understood until now.

My mom never leaves her room. She didn't come to mine, Kevin or Char's graduations. But we got used to it.

I fell bad for Rose. Since I'm going off to college she is pretty much going to be alone. Since we're all one year apart she will be going to college next year.

When in done with the box I pick up my last picture frame. It was a picture of dad and mom. My dad had the most brightest smile. He could light a whole room just with that one smile. He had blue piercing eyes. Yes my father was white so I'm mixed. My sister Char is the lightest out of all of us. But Rosie got his eyes.

My mother looked so beautiful in this picture. Her eyes would make everyone want to know her name. Her eyes are mixed with brown and orange. She had a pretty blue strapless dress on and my dad a blue plaid shirt with jeans. I kiss the picture. I feel tears drop from my eyes as I do. Then my sister Stroms into the room. I wipe my tears.

She sees the picture and smiles.

"I miss him too." She whispers so quietly you can barely hear her. Her and my brother were closest to him so when they found out he died they shut down. She grabs my hands.

"We gotta get going champ." She says still quiet only a mouse could hear her. I nod and grab the box with the picture on top. She leaves the room. I take one more look at the room with so much history. Then I turn around and walk out the room. Rosie is hugging Char and Kevin tightly trying not to cry. She looks at me and smiles. We've always been the close. She runs up and hugs me. I hug back of course.

"Call me everyday. Okay? If you have any problems handling mom-." I say but she cuts me off short.

"I got mom you worry about you." She says. I smile. She's always been so mature. I give her last good squeeze and Kevin, Char & I walk out the door. She waves goodbye and closes the door.

"So you nervous?" Char asked with a smile.

"For what Kevin's driving? No I'm good." I joke around as Kevin starts backing out the drive way. Kevin glares jokingly.

"Oh shut up at least I pasted by driving test the first time." He says with a satisfied look.

"Oh shut up." I said with a smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we pull up to the school it's like a Black Friday sale. I mean the place is drowning with parents and kids. We got out the car and I started to observe. You know which ones to like and which ones to watch out for. I've been known to be very observant. My sister must have noticed because the next thing she did was put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sis don't worry I got your back." She says. My brother coughs on purpose. She glares.

"We both are." She says."First year is usually the hardest." She adds. I nod.

"Hey I see some of my friends so can I leave both you guys alone without anyone getting hurt." Char and I both glare. He puts his hands up in surrender and jogs off.

"I'm gonna go check out the place." I say and walk off.

After a while I go to the vending machine and buy a water. I walk off while drinking the water I bump into someone and my water goes all over them. My eyes widen and I look up to see the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They must notice I'm staring by now so I stop.

"Huh omg I'm so sorry." I say and try wiping it off. But he grabs my hands signalling for me to stop. I blush.

"Its okay I can buy a new shirt." He says with the biggest smile I've ever seen. I also notice his eyes are sparking.

"I'm Uriah. Uriah Pedrad. What's yours?" He ask. But before I can answer I hear a girl yelling.

"URIAH OMG WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SHIRT I BOUGHT YOU THAT SHIRT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY AND NOTE ITS ARE YOU?"She says in one jumbo sentence. But before I can answer Uriah cuts in.

"She accidentally bumped into me and her water spilled its okay. He says with a reassuring smile before he kisses her cheek. My heart just stopped for a moment. Of course he has a girlfriend I mean look at him and look at me I'm not as pretty as my sisters. She glares at me.

"Look I gotta go find my siblings." I turn around and walk away. But before I walk away I hear a quiet mumble.

"You could have been nicer you know." I think it was Uriah. Anyways while I'm thinking about Uriah chocolate, hazel brown eyes I decide to check out my roommate.

**_B24_**

I go to the second floor where my room is. Well here goes nothing. I turn the knob slowly. When I walk in I see a girl with long blonde/brown hair. When she turns around I see she has really blue eyes. She is super pretty. She smiles wide.

"Hi you must be Christina." She says with excitement. Before I can ask her how she knows my name she starts talking.

"Your brother came by and dropped your stuff off he said to call him to make sure your safe." She adds. I nod.

"Um I didn't catch your name." I says quietly. She smiles wider.

"My bad I'm such a forgetful person my name is Beatrice but people call me Tris." She says. I shake her hand.

For the next hour we just talk about our families mostly hers I didn't want to tell her my story just yet. She says she has twin brother name Caleb. She says he's a complete nerd and a hopeless romantic. I nod at all the learned information.

"So have you seen any cute guys?" She ask. I blush. She smiles.

"What's the name?" She asked.

"Uriah." I say in a hushed voice. Her eyes widen so wide I'm scared their gonna pop out.

"U-uriah Pedrad?" She says more in a question. I nod slowly.

"What's wrong with that?" I ask. She looks at me in a sympathetic way for some reason.

"Okay um I know that he is going out with Marlene."

"Marlene?" She nods.

"Anyways they been going out since her senior year his junior year. They haven't been apart since. Even when she went to college they started together. I know all this because we went to school together. He is a total sweet heart but Marlene not so much." She finishes.

"How come?" I asked. She breaths in and out.

"Okay my only friend in high school was this girl named Lynn. We been friends since diapers. Not the joint anyways Marlene, Lynn and I got into a argument one day and I said something out of line that mad everybody laugh at her. So to get me back Lynn got kicked kicked off the squad and she hasn't talked to me since. To this day I don't know what Marlene did but it ruined my friendship with my only friend I ever had." She said. I saw tears forming but not one dare to fall.

I put my hands on her shoulder.

"It's okay Tris." I say.

"The worse part is she goes here too." She finishes.

I learned one thing out of this whole day and that is to stay clear of Marlene.


End file.
